Dziewczyna z czerwonym balonem
by cosima winchester
Summary: „Nie potrafił jej wytłumaczyć, w jak prosty sposób nadał zwykłemu przedmiotowi symbolikę miłości, tęsknoty i nadziei. Wystarczały jej zwykłe, nieubarwione słowa, nieśmiałe uśmiechy, czułe spojrzenia i niepewne pocałunki. Mu wystarczała dziewczyna z czerwonym balonem." Dramione.


_Teraz_

— Kochana — wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem, opierając się nonszalancko biodrem o sofę. — Przestań histeryzować.

Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, opierając się dłońmi o chłodną posadzkę.

— To przejściowe. Za dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści sekund poczujesz palący ból, a zaraz po nim taki ogień, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyłaś — powiedział chłodno, poprawiając przekrzywioną muszkę.

Znajdowali się w piwnicy, w której śmierdziało stęchlizną i pleśnią, a z rur skapywały kropelki nieczystej wody. Pomieszczenie oświetlały wypalające się świeczki, a ich mdłe światło skupiało się na środku kamiennego więzienia. Stała tam podziurawiona, poplamiona krwią, śmierdząca moczem i potem kanapa, o którą opierał się Lucjusz Malfoy. Przed sofą klęczała Hermiona Granger, zaciskając szczękę i powieki, żeby nie dać potworowi znęcającemu się nad nią satysfakcji swoim krzykiem. Odliczała w myślach, wbijała ubrudzone paznokcie w posadzkę, starając się powstrzymać drżenie ciała.

— Trzy, dwa, jeden… — powiedział radośnie i klasnął w dłonie w tym samym momencie, w którym głowa dziewczyny wygięła się do tyłu.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i rozchyliła wargi tak mocno jak nigdy wcześniej. Miała wrażenie, jakby niewidzialne noże przecinały jej spoconą skórę i wbijały się w mięśnie, rozszarpując je na coraz mniejsze części. Nie wiedziała, na czym skupić swoje myśli; przerażający i paraliżujący ból wyparł wszystkie inne myśli, do których próbowała uciekać z nadzieją, że dzięki nim przetrwa.

Jej ciało płonęło żywym ogniem, a ona nie mogła nawet krzyknąć. Nie mogła zrzucić ciążącego na niej brzemienia, które zaciągnęło ją do samego piekła. Po raz pierwszy poczuła prawdziwie silną niemoc i podły strach wydrapujący z niej bezczelnie ostatki sił i chęci do walki o własne życie.

— Nie wyobrażasz sobie euforii rozpływającej się w moich żyłach — usłyszała.

Domyślała się, że kat nie zmienił swojej pozycji i cały czas tkwił przylepiony do obleśnej sofy. Mimo to jego szpetny głos słyszała tak wyraźnie, jakby pochylał się nad nią i warczał prosto do jej ucha.

— Mogę cię zapewnić, że po naszej wspólnej zabawie będziesz skora do ćwierkania — kontynuował leniwie, obracając między palcami różdżkę. — A Czarny Pan być może zlituje się nad tobą, szlamo, i pozwoli ci zdechnąć dość szybko. Nie obiecuję, że obędzie się bez komplikacji, bo widok…

— Zamknij… — przerwała mu chrapliwie, ignorując zaciśnięte szczęki, obijające się o siebie zęby i przyciśnięty do podniebienia język. — …się — dodała po chwili, jęcząc żałośnie.

 _Dzień wcześniej_

Draco siedział w parku, trzymając w dłoniach gazetę. Odkąd otrzymał najnowsze wydanie Proroka, nie potrafił pozbyć się z głowy nieprzyjemnych myśli związanych z bardzo agresywnym artykułem skierowanym do społeczności magicznej.

Botho Eqree skupił się wokół sytuacji politycznej, która uległa niebezpiecznemu pogorszeniu się w momencie, w którym Albus Dumbledore zginął z ręki Snape'a. Nie szczędził jednak okrutnych słów w stosunku do ludzi, którzy, w opinii Voldemorta i jego wiernego pastwiska, należeli do gatunku podludzi.

Przełknął z goryczą ślinę. Do owego gatunku podludzi należała Granger, która przodowała na liście poszukiwanych razem z Harrym Potterem i Ronem Weasleyem. Pół roku temu nie przejąłby się ani artykułem, ani sytuacją polityczną, ani tym bardziej Hermioną. Jego życie, z pozoru, byłoby niezagrożone, wiódłby bezpieczny żywot niezmącony niepokojącymi wizjami śmierci. Byłby szczęśliwy w swojej nieszczęśliwości i prawdopodobnie pragnąłby prowadzić takie życie do samego końca — wyzbyte nadmiaru emocji, chaosu i niepotrzebnej wojny.

Pół roku minęło, a wraz z tym minęła jego pozornie sielankowa egzystencja.

Zacisnął w dłoniach gazetę złorzeczącą jedynej osobie, która wyciągnęła do niego rękę w dniu, w którym dotknął dna.

 _Deszcz bębnił głośno w szyby tawerny. Ktoś przy barze zażartował nawet, że to ręka Boga wymierzająca sprawiedliwość. Draco, słysząc taki absurd, chciał się zaśmiać, ale kiedy rozchylił wargi, zdobył się jedynie na cichy, stłamszony jęk._

 _Był pijany tak mocno, że opieranie się czołem o stół było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne; jego ciało zsuwało się powoli w dół i gdyby się w porę nie opamiętał, uderzyłby głową w kant ławki._

 _Z początku pragnął jedynie zapić podły stan swojego ciała i umysłu, które zostały kilka godzin wcześniej zostało poddanych klątwie Cruciatus. Po wypiciu butelki wina, przestał kontrolować swoje myśli i z goryczą doszedł do wniosku, że był po prostu_ debilem _, który pozwolił się skazać na pewną śmierć u boku Czarnego Pana._

 _Miał marzenia — ożenić się z kobietą, którą kochał i która kochała jego, mieć syna i świetną pracę, dzięki której zapewniłby swojej rodzinie jeszcze lepszy byt niż on miał. Pragnął zwiedzić Afrykę i mieć staż u najlepszego prawnika na świecie, Karola Koreckiego. Chciał być szczęśliwy. Mroczny znak, który wżarł się w jego skórę, odciął go od życiowych planów i ciągnął prosto w ramiona Hadesa. Był naiwny, kiedy sądził, że Lucjusz wiedział lepiej, co było dla Dracona dobre. Był głupi, że zaufał ojcu, dla którego liczyły się słowa Voldemorta bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. W końcu, był ślepy, że nie potrafił zauważyć, jak wiele jego matka poświęcała, żeby wyciągnąć go ze śmierciożerczego bagna._

 _Zginęła przeze mnie, uświadomił sobie, wypijając jednym haustem całą zawartość szklanki. Stan, w jakim znajdowała się Narcyza, dla niego równał się z odejściem z tego świata. Była zwykłym warzywem; nie poznawała swojego syna, dla którego znalazła się w tym miejscu — jako nic niewarta roślinka._

 _Uderzył pięścią w stół i pokręcił mocno głową, chcąc odgonić wszystkie natrętne myśli. Upił się, żeby mieć pustkę w umyśle, a zamiast tego był atakowany z każdej strony poczuciem winy i beznadziejnością, które szarpały go za dłoń tak mocno, że nie potrafił się im wyrwać._

— _Malfoy? — usłyszał._

 _Chciał spojrzeć na bezczelnego człowieka, który wdarł się do jego małego światka, ale zamiast tego uderzył czołem o drewno i przeklął pod nosem._

— _Na Merlina, nie sądziłam, że to naprawdę ty. Myślałam, że mam omamy — powiedziała i usiadła obok niego, dotykając ręką jego ramienia._

— _Sostaw mnie — wysyczał, starając się zabrzmieć groźnie, ale udało mu się ją jedynie rozśmieszyć._

— _Nigdy nie sądziłam, że potrafisz się upić do takiego stopnia w mugolskiej knajpie, arystokrato — rzekła rozbawiona._

 _Zmusił się do podniesienia głowy i prychnął, widząc czarnowłosą dziewczynę, którą widział wcześniej z czerwonymi balonami. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej. Myślenie szło mu dość ciężko, zważając na jego podły stan, dlatego chwilę mu zajęło, zanim zorientował się, że ona go zna._

— _Snasz mnie — mruknął, z całych sił skupiając się na w miarę prostym siedzeniu._

— _A ktoś cię nie zna, Malfoy?_

— _Jesteś dzieszczyną z czerwonym balonem. Skąd mnie snasz? — dopytywał się bełkotliwie._

 _Nie odpowiedziała, zaśmiała się radośnie, poklepała go po plecach i wstała, ręce krzyżując na piersi. Chwilę stała nad nim i przyglądała się, jakby chciała usłyszeć coś jeszcze, coś, co sprawiłoby, że usiadłaby z powrotem obok niego, ale Draco miał to gdzieś._

 _Nie interesowała go jakaś tam dziewczynka, która go znała. Dużo ludzi go znało, choćby dzięki samemu nazwisku. Większość społeczeństwa kojarzyła go ze złą sławą, jaką chlubił się Lucjusz, ale był rozpoznawalny. W tamtej chwili poczuł się dumny, że wywodził się z rodu Malfoyów. Przez krótką chwilę poczuł niewyobrażalnie wielką dumę, która prawie natychmiast została stłamszona przez wstyd i konsternację._

 _Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy odeszła, zostawiając po sobie mdlący zapach konwalii._

Zagłębił się we własnych wspomnieniach tak mocno, że nie zauważył stojącej niedaleko dziewczyny, która trzymała czerwony balon i uśmiechała się w jego stronę zachęcająco. Zganił się w myśli za niezauważenie jej.

Automatycznie na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Przygładził szarą marynarkę i wstał, ruszając powolnym krokiem w stronę Hermiony.

Wiedział, że to ona. Od dnia, w którym nazwał ją dziewczyną od balonów. Ona tego nie rozumiała — zachwytu nad prostotą, nad dziecinnością, nad balonami. Nie potrafił jej wytłumaczyć, w jak prosty sposób nadał zwykłemu przedmiotowi symbolikę miłości, tęsknoty i nadziei. Wystarczały jej zwykłe, nieubarwione słowa, nieśmiałe uśmiechy, czułe spojrzenia i niepewne pocałunki. Mu wystarczała dziewczyna z czerwonym balonem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała, wyciągając do niego dłoń, którą szybko ujął.

— Teraz jest wszystko idealne, Granger — odpowiedział i subtelnie cmoknął ją w policzek. — Rumienisz się — stwierdził.

— Draco… Już prawie koniec — szepnęła, zaciskając na moment mocniej palce na jego ręce.

Skinął jedynie głową, pozwalając melancholicznej ciszy objąć ich ramionami. Im bliżej końca, tym z większą desperacją pragnęli po prostu być razem i nic poza tym. Sama obecność rekompensowała im wszystko inne.

 _Teraz_

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem tej waszej waleczności, heroizmu. Dzięki temu utrzymujecie się przy życiu, szlamo? — Lucjusz zacmokał karcąco i uśmiechnął się. — Draco powiedział mi, że jesteś w ciąży.

Jęknęła żałośnie, sprawiając, że Malfoy roześmiał się głośno, przez krótki czas nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. W końcu wyprostował się i zrobił krok w jej stronę, delikatnie pochylając się do przodu.

— Takie dziwki jak ty nie dałyby rady — splunął na nią z obrzydzeniem — nosić w sobie mojego potomka.

Kucnął, chwytając ręką włosy dziewczyny, mocno szarpiąc jej głowę do tyłu, sprawiając jej tym samym jeszcze więcej bólu. Patrzył na nią z nienawiścią i odrazą. Nie potrafił zrozumieć swojego syna, mimo że bardzo starał się pojąć, czym Draco kierował się w wyborze tej dziewuchy. Nie wierzył w miłość, nie w taką, w jaką wierzył jego pierworodny. Mógł mu wszystko wybaczyć, na wszystko pozwolić, ale bratanie się z największym wrogiem Czarnego Pana sprawiło, że stracił szacunek do dziecka.

Do swojego jedynego dziecka.

Przycisnął różdżkę do szyi Hermiony i wysyczał niechętnie:

— Crucio.

 _Kilka godzin wcześniej_

— Byłeś odwiedzić matkę? — Hermiona zapytała, ciągnąć go w stronę jeziora.

Eliksir wielosokowy przestał działać i musieli być bardziej ostrożni, niż przedtem. Chciała być przy nim jako ona, nie jako nieznana dziewczyna, której niechętnie wyrwała rano kilka włosów. To było ważne; bycie sobą, kiedy każda sekunda zyskiwała na wartości. Zegar odmierzał nieubłaganie czas do ostatecznej walki. Bała się nie tego, że mogła umrzeć albo że Voldemort wygra. Jej największym strachem było stracenie ukochanego i przyjaciół. Ich koniec byłby jej końcem, bez względu na wynik końcowy.

— Byłem — odpowiedział cicho. — Wolałbym być tam z tobą.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, prawda? — Uśmiechnęła się czule. — Potrzebujesz teraz spędzać z nią tyle czasu, ile to możliwe.

— Chciałbym tylko, żeby poznała osobę, dzięki której jestem szczęśliwy. Wiem, że dla matki to było najważniejsze, żeby jej syn był szczęśliwy, Granger — rzekł od niechcenia, wzruszając ramionami.

— Och Draco…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo po okolicy rozniósł się okropny, ogłuszający huk.

— Znaleźli mnie — Malfoy szepnął szczerze przerażony i pociągnął Hermionę w stronę drzew. — Znaleźli mnie — szeptał piskliwie, nie przestając biec.

Była przerażona i przez krótką chwilę zapomniała o logicznym myśleniu. Nie rozumiała bełkotu Draco, nie potrafiła pojąć, że odkąd syn Lucjusza porzucił swoje dotychczasowe życie, stał się takim samym zbiegiem, co ona.

Po pięciominutowym biegu zatrzymała się gwałtownie, szarpiąc go za rękę.

— Uspokój się — powiedziała zdenerwowana.

Puściła jego dłoń i zaczęła przeszukiwać torebkę; potrzebowała różdżki, którą, niemądra, schowała do wypełnionego w większości niepotrzebnymi rzeczami worka.

— Ty nie rozumiesz — szepnął, podchodząc do niej tak blisko, że dzieliły ich milimetry. — Nie chodzi mi o mnie, pieprzę swoje życie i swoje bezpieczeństwo, ojciec nie jest takim frajerem, żeby zabić własnego dzieciaka. Boję się jak cholera o ciebie, głupia. To ty możesz najwięcej stracić.

Na moment podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z troską. Łzy w jego oczach sprawiły, że w jej serce wbiło się tysiące natrętnych i bolesnych szpileczek. Dotknęła opuszkami palców jego policzka i uniosła kąciki ust w górę.

— To samo mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie — wychrypiała. — Życie twoje i moich przyjaciół stawiam ponad siebie, ponad wszystko. Nie mamy czasu na gadanie, Draco. Złap mnie za rękę.

Szybko ucałował ją w czubek głowy i załapał ją za ramię, starając się ukryć drżące dłonie.

Hermiona skupiła się na jej obecnym schronieniu i obróciła się w miejscu, zaciskając powieki. Nic się nie wydarzyło, nadal stali w tym samym miejscu. Spróbowała raz jeszcze, z większą intensywnością natężając wolę.

— To nie działa — Draco powiedział spanikowany, puszczając ją. — Granger, cholera, musimy uciekać. Teraz!

Nie zastanawiała się dwa razy, puściła się biegiem za Malfoyem. Ani ona, ani on nie przypominali sobie chwili, kiedy tak mocno obawiali się o drugą osobę.

Hermiona non stop troszczyła się o Harry'ego i Rona, mimo to obaj byli bezpieczni. Przenosili się przecież z miejsca na miejsce, otaczali wybrany teren wszystkimi znanymi im zaklęciami maskującymi i ochronnymi. Wątpliwym było, by ktoś nieproszony zaatakował ich, pokonując tak mocne bariery. Troska, jaką obdarowała ukochanego różniła się od przyjacielskiej opieki. Jego utrata była tak przerażająca i realna, że sama myśl o niej sprawiała, że serce podchodziło jej do samego gardła, a oczy wypełniały się piekącymi łzami. Wiedziała, że w chwili, w której straciłaby jego, straciłaby też siebie. Każdy dzień, każdy oddech, każda próba podniesienia się z tak niebezpiecznego upadku była skazana na porażkę.

Draco od dawna nie troszczył się o nikogo, nie licząc chorej matki, której zapewnił dodatkową opiekę lekarską na oddziale specjalnym w Mungu. Narcyza była dla niego prawie tak samo ważną osobą, co Granger. Kochał je tak mocno, jak było to możliwe, ale obie obdarzył różnymi miłościami. Po utracie mamy podniósł się dzięki Hermionie. Gdyby utracił ukochaną, już nikt nie mógłby go uratować. Stałby się zwykłym wrakiem człowieka, a jego egzystencja stałaby się formalnością, bo czy można żyć bez serca? On wiedział, że nie. Umarłby zaraz po niej.

Po nieokreślonym czasie intensywnego biegu, musieli się zatrzymać. Las, który przemierzali, był rzadko odwiedzanym przez ludzi miejscem. Woleli przejść kilka kroków więcej i znaleźć się nad stawem, który o każdej porze roku wyglądał zjawiskowo i magicznie. Las był nieprzewidywalny, dziki, nieokreślony, staw zaś symbolizował prostotę i spokój.

— Na pewno ktoś nas goni? Nie ma ani zaklęć, ani nie słychać, żeby ktoś za nami biegł — Hermiona wysapała, łapczywie łapiąc kolejne oddechy. — Ten huk mógł być czymkolwiek. Nie możemy bać się całego świata, Draco.

— To dlaczego nie mogliśmy się teleportować? — zapytał, trzymając dłoń na klatce piersiowej. — Pewnie trafiliśmy na Scabiora, tylko ten drań jest tak cichy.

— Nie znam go.

— I nie chciej go poznawać. — Odetchnął ciężko i po krótkiej chwili dodał: — Chodź.

Nim zdążyli zdecydować się na kolejny krok, zostali unieruchomieni.

Malfoy patrzał na nią z czystym przerażeniem, a Granger zagryzała z całej siły wargi.

— Długo cię szukaliśmy, Draco — usłyszeli.

Potem nastała ciemność.

 _Teraz_

Lucjusz był tak zaabsorbowany torturowaniem Hermiony, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy drzwi do piwnicy otwarły się z hukiem zagłuszonym przez wrzaski dziewczyny.

Draco nie potrafił tego słuchać, a spojrzenie na nią sprawiło, że oparł się rękoma o ścianę i zwymiotował. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa to, co zobaczył.

Leżała skulona, nie potrafił odróżnić, gdzie zaczyna się jej ciało, a gdzie ubranie, bo wszystko było ubrudzone krwią. _Brudną krwią_ , dodał w myślach, wstrzymując się przed kolejnym wymiotowaniem. Mimo że bydlak cofnął klątwę, ona i tak trzęsła się w spazmach boleści.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i wycelował różdżkę prosto w plecy Lucjusza. Wiedział, że jeśli zdecyduje się na najgorsze, niewybaczalne zaklęcie, nie będzie drogi powrotnej. Zostanie pochłonięty przez czarną magię i zło, od którego uciekał.

Był tak przepełniony nienawiścią do ojca, że nie potrafił myśleć o żadnym innym zaklęciu. _Avada Kedavra_ odbijała się kuszącym echem w jego umyśle, a on za nic nie umiał skupić się na niczym innym.

— Tatusiu…

 _Godzina wcześniej_

Draco siedział w salonie obserwowany przez kilku śmierciożerców, w tym przez ciotkę, Bellatrix. Miał kamienny wyraz twarzy, nie chciał, żeby ci skurwiele widzieli, jak bardzo cierpiał.

A cierpiał i nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Wszystko wewnątrz niego wrzeszczało, wyrywało się do piwnicy, do której zaciągnęli jego ukochaną. Czuł się tak, jakby cały świat zwalił mu się na głowę, a on był zbyt słaby, żeby go udźwignąć. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej i coraz głośniej, miał wrażenie, jakby cały pokój to słyszał.

Jego desperację.

— Ojcze. — Podniósł się ze zdobionej złotymi nićmi, białej kanapy. Stanął wyprostowany, unosząc lekko w górę podbródek. Wyglądał prawie tak, jak przed ucieczką; teraz drżały mu wargi i miał podkrążone oczy.

— Powinienem był spuścić ci niezłe manto, Draco — Lucjusz powiedział spokojnie, podwijając rękawy.

— Ojcze, pozwól mi ją zobaczyć ostatni raz, błagam — wyszeptał, ignorując obecne w pomieszczeniu osoby. W kilku krokach pokonał dzielącą go odległość od Lucjusza i spojrzał mu w oczy. — Błagam.

Przez krótką chwilę starszy Malfoy mrużył oczy, przyglądając się synowi. Draco oddychał coraz szybciej, nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że ojciec zamachnie się i z całej siły uderzy go twarz.

Uderzenie było na tyle mocne, że młodszy mężczyzna zachwiał się i nie potrafiąc złapać równowagi, przewrócił się na podłogę. Wściekłość, jaka go ogarnęła, przechodziła ludzkie pojęcie. Chciał wstać i zmierzyć się z tyranem oko w oko, ale nie zdążył, bo Lucjusz kucnął, chwytając go za przód szaty.

— Jedyne, co będziesz mógł zobaczyć, to martwe ciało tej brudnej szlamy, kiedy z nią skończymy — wycharczał, odpychając syna do tyłu.

 _Teraz_

Draco zobaczył pełne miłości spojrzenie Hermiony, które wystarczyło, by pohamował mordercze instynkty.

— …spróbuj raz jeszcze ją tknąć — powiedział z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy — a cię zabiję. _Crucio._

Malfoyowi wypadła różdżka z dłoni, a on sam upadł na kolana, opierając się dłońmi o posadzkę.

Granger, widząc, że jej oprawca został pokonany, zamknęła oczy, pozwalając ciemności zasłonić jej umysł.

Obudziła się w niepokojąco jasnym pomieszczeniu. Chciała się poderwać, ale poczuła paraliżujący ból mięśni. Jęknęła żałośnie, chcąc opuszkami palców znaleźć dłoń ukochanego. Nie musiała długo szukać, prawie od razu Draco podszedł do jej łóżka i chwycił w swoją dłoń jej. Drugą ręką pogładził delikatnie jej czoło i rozpłakał się, chowając głowę w jej piersiach.

— Merlinie, nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób, dobrze? — wyszeptał drżącym głosem. — Nigdy więcej.

— Draco… — wychrypiała niezdarnie, czując, jak łzy wypełniały jej oczy. — Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też — odpowiedział, unosząc głowę tylko po to, żeby pocałować ją namiętnie, wlewając w niego całą tęsknotę, desperację, miłość, strach i nadzieję, którymi żył w ostatnim czasie.


End file.
